Old Habits
by Violeta27
Summary: Severus finally has Lily where he wants her, right between his legs. SS/LE ship. Rated M for a reason *dirty snicker* ONESHOT. FIRST FIC.


Her skin was stuck to his. Her lips traced his chest. Her hands roamed his body.

They were hot and sweaty, their breathing heavy. He slid his hands down her bare back, over her buttocks and tightly gripped her thighs. He pulled her higher up so he could kiss her, but she refused. She grabbed his wrists with a seductive smile and pinned his hands above his head. Fingertips traced the underside of his arms as she feather-lightly kissed her way back down his body. Licking and biting him. Teasing and tormenting him. Languid kisses traced down his chest and stomach, down to his painfully erect member.

Her hands touched everywhere at once; his body, his mind, his heart. His heart felt like it was swelling, like he was about to explode in a ball of blazing glory.

Then, she wrapped her sweet lips around the tip of his cock and his mind blanked. His head fell back and he let out a strangled moan. His hand found the back of her head, his fingers wove into her thick auburn hair. His mind whirred, his muscles tightened and his other fist clenched gripping the bed sheets. She began gently bobbing, taking him deeper into her mouth with each turn. He moaned and gasped, balling his fists tighter. He was so close to the edge he could barely hold on.  
>Her fingers closed around the base of his penis and began moving rhythmically with her mouth. He could feel the friction of her palms, it such sweet ecstasy, driving him closer and closer to the end. His moans had become louder, they came from his chest, grunting and groaning. He forced himself to look at her, to make sure it was real. Her bright emerald eyes glistened up at him over thick lashes, she smiled against his cock and took him even deeper inside. Another strangled moan escaped his chest.<br>He could feel her tongue rubbing against the vein on the plump head of his penis, she never stopped her flawless motion. He was so close. She began humming a soft sweet tune, making her entire mouth vibrate around his cock. He could hardly breathe. The pressure build up inside his head, he couldn't take it any more. Her beautiful lips, her gorgeous face, her perfect body, her brilliant mind...

"Sev. Sev? Wake up." said a distant female voice.

Severus Snape opened his eyes to be greeted by his own reflection staring back at him from a rain spattered window pane. He blinked and focused his eyes. Trees rushed past, partially concealing a large, black lake. In the distance a small quaint town with its pointed chimney-stacks and high roofs, overshadowed by the towering silhouette of a castle surrounded by vast mountains.

"Sev? You alright?" said the voice again, although this time it seemed much closer.

Severus turned and saw a pair of green eyes looking at him with concern, she took a little by surprise, seeing that he'd just seen those eyes staring up at him while she sucked his dick.

"Yeah," he said, a little hoarsely. He coughed to clear his throat, then said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," she began, looking relieved, "you were making these almighty moaning noises, I thought you might be having a nightmare, or something." her brow was creased with concern.

Severus blushed, had he really been making those noises aloud? He certainly hadn't meant to.

"You kept rubbing against the seat." she continued, then giggled lightly, "you looked like a cat in heat." she imitated him, writhing her legs and rubbing against her seat. She giggled again, Severus joined in.

"Oh, yeah. Just a weird dream, don't worry about it." he said, brushing her worries aside.

"Okay, well I'm glad you're alright. I'm just popping down to the driver for two minutes, won't be long. Professor Slughorn's invited me to his christmas party already!" she let out an incredulous laugh, again Severus joined in. Then, without another word, she hurried out of the room holding the small envelope meant for Slughorn. The door closed automatically behind her.

Severus let out a long breath, he felt like he'd been holding onto it forever. He rested his palm against his erection, thankfully his robes must've concealed the true nature of his dream to the living, breathing star of his imagination. He closed his eyes, he could still see her seductive eyes looking up at him.

The dreams were getting worse, well not worse really. Better. Amazing. Body and mind-numbingly wonderful, but she was his best friend. And she was more important than sex.

Best thing was to try and stop these erotic dreams about her once and for all.

That night he dreamt of her again.

She wore a silken forest green bra and panties set, sensuously rubbing her amazing body and dancing for him in stiletto heels. Curving and arching her body, moving to the slow music. Then she made her way up the bed, bending like an animal. She straddled him, rubbing her body against him. Kissing him, feeding him open-mouthed, hot, wet kisses while she tickled, teased and played with his cock until he came apart.

He woke up the next morning with cum on his sheets.

Old habits died hard, he guessed.


End file.
